Princess Isla (Princess Charm School)
Princess Isla is a character in [http://barbie-movies.wikia.com/wiki/Barbie:_Princess_Charm_School Barbie: Princess Charm School]. She attends the school with her classmates Blair and Hadley, and her sprite is Harmony. Isla is voiced by Shannon Chan-Kent. Appearance Isla's hair appears to be quite short when it is in pigtails but she later has her hair long and down. She wears purple a lot, from royal purple to lilac and she has black hair with full bangs. She has brown eyes and appears to be a seventeen year old of Asian descent. Isla sometimes wears one glove and a choker, and she normally has drumsticks in her hair. At the graduation party she has her hair down and she wears her tiara and a long gown. Not very sure but i think Raquel, (barbie's co actor in a fairy secret) played her role Personality Isla is quiet and shy but she loves music. She can play any instrument and loves to write songs. In other words, she is a musical genius. Trivia *While in the dance class taught by Dame Devin, Isla hums the song "Can You Keep A Secret" by Kristina Allison. The song was the main theme song in Barbie: A Fairy Secret. *There are no dolls of Isla, as the Barbie movies are based on Mattel's toylines; the toys are made first, and Isla's character was made up while the movie script was being written. However, Harmony, Isla's sprite, has a doll. Harmony may have originally been Delancy's sprite. *In pictures seen before the film was released, Delancy wore Isla's graduation gown. *Princess Isla shares the same name with Princess Isla from Barbie in The 12 Dancing Princesses. Gallery IslaBedroom.png|Isla sitting on her bed, listening to music. IslaLaptop.png|Isla closes her laptop so Hadley and Blair cannot hear her music. IslaBlush.png|Harmony applies some blush to Isla's cheeks. IslaBlairHadley StarlightWelcome.png|Isla, Blair and Hadley at the Starlight Welcome ceremony. IslaPoise.png|Isla is criticized by Dame Devin during a poise class. IslaBlair_Lunch.png|Isla and Blair at lunch. IslaRoom.png|Isla in her bedroom. IslaHadley_DanceClass.png|Isla and Blair clap for Blair during a dance class. IslaSpa.png|Isla having spa treatment. IslaHadley_Towels.png|Isla and Hadley in their room after their spa visit. HadleyBlairIsla_NewUniforms.png|Hadley, Blair and Isla in uniforms that Blair made for them. HadleyBlairIsla_Palace.png|Hadley, Blair and Isla being told they can explore the palace. IslaBlair_PortraitHall.png|Isla and Blair in the portrait hall. BlairHadleyIsla_Planning.png|Blair, Hadley and Isla plan to sneak into the palace at night. HadleyBlairIsla_SchoolHallway.png|Hadley, Blair and Isla about to sneak out of the school. HadleyBlairIsla_Brock.png|Brock stops Hadley, Blair and Isla, as they have been accused of stealing. HadleyIslaBlair_Sneaking.png|Hadley, Isla and Blair sneaking through the palace. IslaBlair_Dodging.png|Isla and Blair dodge laser beams while Grace guides them. BlairHadleyIsla_Basement.png|Blair, Hadley and Isla stuck in the palace basement. IslaKeypad.png|Isla figures out the keypad code. BlairHadleyIsla_Hiding.png|Blair, Hadley and Isla hide from Brock. HadleyBlairIsla_Interrupt.png|Hadley, Blair and Isla interrupt the coronation. IslaHadley_Happy.png|Isla and Hadley watch Blair become Gardania's princess. IslaDJ.png|Isla DJs for the graduation party. IslaBlair_Hug.png|Blair gives Isla a hug while Hadley notices Prince Nicholas. IslaDancing.png|Isla dancing at the graduation party. Isla_DancingCrowd.png|Isla dancing with other students at the graduation party. HadleyDelancyBlairIsla.png|Isla posing with Hadley, Delancy and Blair, as well as Grace and Harmony. HadleyDelancyBlairIsla2.png|A funny photo of Hadley, Delancy, Blair and Isla taken by Miss Privet. BlairHadleyIsla Surfing.png|Isla surfing with Blair, Hadley and Grace from a Bloopers clip. BlairHadleyIsla Cheerleading.png|A photo of Blair, Isla and Hadley cheerleading from a Bloopers clip. Barbie Princess Charm School (3).jpg|Isla, Hadely and eating their meal Category:Barbie: Princess Charm School characters Category:Princesses